Powerful
by ncat0226
Summary: Robin has always had skills that have let him keep up with his teammates. What happens when he discovers he might be even more special than he or anyone knew?
1. Chapter 1

I have always liked Dick Grayson as Robin in every movie or show he has been in and have come to really like Young Justice. I also thought it would be cool to include the Charmed Cast because I also like that show a lot. I am going to make this story as action packed and everything as I can but I work quite a bit and might not be able to post sometimes. I have so many ideas for the story the hardest thing though is I can't think of a good way to start the story. So if some of you can think of some good ideas can you please review my story and give me some ideas!

Summary:

Robin has been having really weird dreams lately and comes to Batman and describes his dreams to him. Batman begins to worry about some of the dreams that Robin has been having because a few seem like premonitions and have things that happen in his dreams and in reality. When something happens in his dreams that is so vivid that Robin begins to feel like he has already lived this day before. Robin begins to wonder what is going on with him and meets a few people who might be able to tell him what is going on with him. He learns many secrets he never knew about his family, meets new people, and even discovers something that could change is life however.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to rewrite the second chapter and add a few things to it. I wrote most of it again at work during my breaks and some of my coworkers thought I was writing a love letter to one of my really hot male managers that just started there a week ago. I have decided to write a little bit at work but not a lot because I don't want people to keep bugging me about maybe having a crush on the male manager. So, if I don't finish the revised version of chapter two I will try to write at work tomorrow or the next day.

Chapter 4 (Revised Chapter 2) :

Robin was sleeping in his bed at Mount Justice because Batman and the rest of the Justice League were on a mission to find out why many of the villains they faced frequently were joining each other. He tossed and turned in his bed occasionally muttering about something going on in his dream. He began to sweat and three dark figures all of a sudden appeared in his room watching him sleep and being there just in case something happened. Robin turned over one last time and then all of a sudden woke up screaming a little bit. He looked around his room and saw that no one was in there but that was not true a few minutes later because all of his Young Justice teammates ran to his door and opened it. When Robin saw his door open he immediately grabbed his sunglasses on his bedside table and put them on.

He was expecting Batman but saw Wally's Kid Flash uniform first. Wally ran over to Robin while his other teammates stood at the door watching the two interact. When KF reached Robin's bed he asked him, "Dude, What is wrong?" Robin glanced over at KF and was about to answer the question when his communicator went off signaling a call from Batman. Robin pressed the button on his communicator and said into it, "_Robin here go ahead Batman_." Batman's voice then echoed through Robin's room telling him," Robin, _get the team together and meet me in the briefing room."_

Robin pulled the covers off him and looked down noticing he was in his Robin uniform because he fell asleep in it after a late mission the night before and began to walk out of his room. The rest of the team followed him and all began to wonder what had Robin been dreaming about what made him scream. They did not have much time to think about that though because they quickly walked into the briefing room to see Batman, the rest of the Justice League, and even Red Arrow was there. Batman looked at the team in front of him and briefed them_ The Joker has been seen teaming up with many other villains and is working on some device that could be really bad for anyone who is hit by it. He has been seen in a warehouse so I will break everyone into two teams an Alpha team that will go in first and distract the Joker and his crew while the Bravo team will be camouflaged not far away from the warehouse interfering if anything happens. The Alpha team consists of Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Artemis, Superboy, Superman, Flash, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and me and Robin. The Bravo team is Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Zatanna, and Zatara. Everyone knows what the mission so Alpha team will rendezvous in front of the warehouse beside the warehouse the Joker is in._

Everyone left the room leaving only Batman and Robin in there but Kid Flash forgot something in the room and walked in just as the dynamic duo talked about Robin's dream he had been having right before the mission. Batman was going to tell his partner something when he noticed Kid Flash and used his Bat Glare on him. KF stopped looking around when he heard the duo not talking anymore and turned around to see Batman glaring at him. Batman asked, "What are you doing here KF? Did you not hear that you are on the Alpha team and need to be there soon and that I and Robin were having a personal conversation?" KF stared at Robin and did not really have an answer because he was shocked the Batman had used his glare on him. Robin grabbed the item KF was looking for and handed it to him which earned him a look from Batman. He shrugged it off and asked Batman, "Since we need to join the rest of the Alpha team can we finish this discussion later?" Batman looked at him and nodded his head yes leading the two young heroes out of the room and into Batman's ship.

The trio sat in silence on the way to the warehouse because Batman and Robin knew they could not talk about Robin's dreams in front of Kid Flash. When the trio got to the warehouse the other heroes were outside waiting for them. Flash asked Batman," What took the three of you so long to get here?" Instead of answering Batman used his Bat Glare on the Flash shutting the hero up and he moved over closer to Superman almost like he though Superman would protect him. Batman ignored the Flash's actions and said," Now that all of the team is here we can make a plan on how to get the device without being either caught or hit by it." So they finally all decided that Batman and Robin would go in first and then the rest of the team would go in. Batman and Robin disappeared into the night and reappeared at the entrance of the warehouse while the rest of the superheroes waited for a few minutes to go into the warehouse. When Batman and Robin snuck into the warehouse they stayed close together because they did not know all the villains in there with them. Robin was checking the rear when all of a sudden he felt Batman stop and heard him growl under his breath _**Joker**_.

The duo snuck into the room while the Joker talked out his plan with the rest of the villains with him. Robin snuck a look and quickly surveyed the room looking for the device and making a list of all the villains in his head. He saw Black Manta first standing over by a computer talking to Lex Luthor; while Clayface, Cheshire, The Riddler, and Captain Cold were going over the plan the Joker had just filled them in on. The villain that he really studied was the Joker who was way from the rest of his comrades studying a device that looked like the one he was supposed to find. He looked at Batman silently asking him if he was ready to surprise the villains and Batman gave a look that told Robin to wait for the right moment. The Joker looking up from the device told the other villains," Well I guess the Batman and Justice League are scared of us so that if why we they haven't graced us with their presence." Robin immediately knew that the Joker had done the thing that Batman had been waiting for bad mouthing the Justice League. He felt Batman stand up and quietly went over to the doorway where he saw the rest of his team moving toward the door. Batman noticed Robin beside him and growled at the Joker," So what is this I heard about the Justice League being scared of you and your so called friends?" The Joker finally noticing the heroes said to Batman,"Hi, Batsy I have missed you. Look you brought the Boy Blunder and some friends but I have brought another friend u haven't even seen yet." The Joker was not done talking yet and yelled,"Harls, get your butt out here we have lots of company Batsy and the Boy Blunder brought friends. Even though I told them it's not nice to bring unwelcome guests." Harley appeared beside the Joker with a laser gun and told the Joker,"Puddin, I have it covered you finish working on your device."

The other villains in the room were forgotten until Lex Luthor ran forward to hit Superman and Superboy which made the heroes break up into pairs. Batman and Robin teamed up to take on the Joker and Harley, Superman and Superboy against Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and Artemis teamed up against Clayface, Flash and Kid Flash teamed up against Captain Cold and the Riddler, while Red Arrow and Aqualad teamed up against Cheshire and Black Manta. Batman was fighting the Joker dodging his joy buzzers and glanced over his shoulder to see Robin knocking Harley back and then Robin went to go help Red Arrow and Aqualad. With Robin's help the two knocked out and tied up Cheshire and Black Manta. Robin rushed over to Batman narrowly missing Lex Luthor hitting the wall right where he was a few minutes before. Robin was almost to Batman and stopped seeing blue light appear in front of him transforming into a tall blond haired boy about eighteen years old, a dark haired boy about sixteen years old, and lastly a really pretty girl with long dark brown hair. He glanced at the trio curiously wondering what they were doing there and looked around to see if anyone else had seen the trio but no one else was even looking his way. Harley looked over at Robin and grabbed the device she was holding that had fallen on the floor while she was fighting him and shot the device at him.

A blue beam shot out of the device hitting Robin making him glow and cry out because now he was in such excruciating pain. Robin began to feel dizzy from the pain and feel to his knees feeling the overwhelming urge to blackout. Time seemed to stand still for everyone Robin heard his name called out by Batman, saw his mentor knock out the Joker and Harley as quick as if he had the Flash's super speed, and rush over to him. He fell onto his stomach and began to completely black out but before he did he heard a females voice whisper into his ear," No, Dick Don't Die, I Love You." All of a sudden he began to feel a warm glow all around like he had a big blanket on and he slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to see Batman kneeling over him instead of the trio he saw before he blacked out and telling him," Robin I have checked you over and you are going to be okay." Robin weakly smiled and looked around noticing that Bravo team was now in the room and that the heroes were taking care of the villains. He slowly with Batman's help got up and moved over to where the villains were not. He thought everything would be okay until he saw the blue light again appearing before him.

This story is a crossover with Charmed but I want to get more reviews and ideas from people on my story! I also will not be writing for the next few days because I have a family get together that I will be attending tomorrow to Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Robin watched as the blue lights stopped and the two boys and dark haired girl appeared before him again but he studied them noticing that they were all dressed like they were going to a funeral. He watched the girl closely wondering if she had told him what he had heard right before passing out but decided not to ask because he did not think anyone else could see his new guests. Batman shifted uneasily beside his partner and watched Robin closely getting worried because Robin had not been hurt when he got hit by the device and he was also wondering what Robin was studying so closely in front of him like he was in a trance because he did not see anything. Batman stopped watching Robin long enough to notice that the Joker and Harley were stalking right toward Robin like a lion hunting for its prey and the Joker had the device in his hands with a huge smile on his face. Robin began to open his mouth to ask the trio in front of him their names when he heard Batman growl and turned around slowly to see Batman with a batarang in his hand about to throw it at the Joker who creped closer and closer toward him. The rest of the heroes in the room had already knocked out and tied up their villains they had been fighting and began to watch the scene unfold between the dynamic duo and their archenemies.

The tension in the room grew as Joker stopped moving toward Robin and pointed the device again at the dark knight's partner. The Joker ignored the bat glare he was currently getting from Batman and put his finger on the trigger of the device and slowly pulled it laughing while he watched Batman and the other heroes get even madder at him resulting in more growling from Batman and glares from every hero he looked at resulting in more laughter from the clown. Robin felt the tension in the room increase and felt everyone watching his every move so he turned around to see the Joker holding the device again and pointing it right at him. Robin grabbed a birdarang from his belt and looked at Batman who looked like if he had Superman's heat vision the Joker would be dead on the ground with burnt holes because he noticed all the hate coming from his mentor toward the villain.

Robin pulled his arm back and was about to throw his birdarang but just as he was about to release the birdarang he threw the Joker across the room with such force that he knocked him out. Everyone hero and villain alike watched Robin closely studying him each wondering in their heads _how did he do that? _Lex Luthor and Black Manta got out of their bonds and moved toward Robin who was watching his hands in disbelief and looked up when Batman moved close to him on guard like a mother hen protecting its babies from a predator. Every hero froze not wanting to look away to see if Robin was going to shock them anymore and they were also on guard just in case Robin somehow got hurt by Lex Luthor, Black Manta, and Harley who decided to avenge her boyfriend. Robin blinked away the dizziness he began to feel while Batman noticing his partner's discomfort turned his attention toward Robin not realizing Harley was about to be behind him. Robin focused his eyes on his mentor and watched Harley hit Batman with one of Joker's joy buzzers and noticed that the villains laughed when Batman hissed in pain and drew his hand back as if he had been burned. Robin began to feel the anger building in his chest and pulled his hand back like before but because he was angrier than before when he released his hand the villains flew back into the wall hard and fell unconscious.

Batman rushed forward to tie Lex Luthor, Black Manta, and Harley up since they were going to be out of commission now and watched his partner noticing he was not shocked like before by the powers he unleashed. Robin noticed that all the villains were secured so he focused his attention on the trio that was still in the room but no one could see them so he would look weird talking to air or a wall but he did not care he needed answers and knew somehow that they would have them so he walked toward the figures. Everyone in the room watched in disbelief when Robin walked to the other side of the room and asked what looked like a wall," Who are you?" While everyone studied him puzzled at who he was talking to, the Joker began to wake up and noticed somehow that he was not tied up like the other villains, and moved toward the device pressing a button making a noise echo through the room and the device begin to light up. Robin used his best bat glare on the trio in front of him hoping that if he scared them that they would tell him what he wanted to know but they just stared at him no fear evident on their faces because of Robin's glare and did not open their mouth to answer him. He was about to ask some other questions but noticed the beeping echoing in the room like a self destruct warning for a bomb or device of some sort and looked around to see what it was coming from. He looked around the room and saw Batman had knocked out the Joker, tied him up, and was currently trying to defuse the device that was about to explode. He noticed that Batman was looking worried and rushed over noticing why. The Joker and the other villains had put kryptonite, a booby trap, and a few other elements that could hurt the heroes or take away their powers what the villains had been planning all along. Robin began to go through all the scenarios in his head of how they could get out of the without the superheroes losing their powers or everyone getting hurt or killed because the time was running out and they only had a minute and a half left. He turned toward the trio he had been so focused on earlier and the girl mouthed to him _I know what to do_. He began to hear in his head telepathically hearing the girl tell him _you have to trust us_. Robin telepathically sent back to the girl _I don't know who you are but for some reason I do trust you. The dark haired boy's voice appeared in his head and told him the plan. He emphasized on the fact that this is the only way to save everyone and that Robin might not make it out alive and he should decide if that is what he really wanted to do. Robin looked into the dark haired boy's eyes and knew instantly that everything that he told him was true and that he was sure it was going to work so he bowed his head and nodded yes toward the trio as if answering their telepathic question if he still wanted to do it. Robin's eyes began to water as he thought about the possibility of never being able to see any of the heroes in the room ever again but would not let himself cry because he knew if he did Batman would know something was wrong._

_He ignored everyone else in the room and told the air in front of him," I am sure I want to do it but let me say goodbye first." Robin made himself look into his mentor's eyes and was shocked to see his heart breaking as he realized what was going on. Batman knew the next minute or so was going to be the most crucial of his whole life because he was at risk of losing his partner and son. So Batman ignoring everyone else in the room walked up to Robin, enveloped him in a hug not letting the tears fall from his eyes, and quietly told Robin," I Love You, Son." Robin hugged him back and the heroes and villains watched in awe at Batman's sign of affection toward his mentor. When Batman and Robin got done with their moment Robin looked at each and every hero and noticed they were all crying except Superboy who looked oblivious about what the heck was going on. Robin letting tears fall of his told everyone in a quivering voice," Go get out of here I will deal with the device." Everyone stared at Batman wondering how he felt about everything and were shocked when Batman shock his head yes that he trusted his partner's decision to possibly risk his own life. Batman knew with all his heart and soul that Robin was going to make it out alive but was still kind of scared because he hoped he would not lose anyone else in his life so soon. Batman noticed everyone looking at him and gave them all a look that pretty much told them to get out and that he would be right behind them. So every hero grabbed the closet villain to them and left the room quickly until only Batman was left lost in thought._

_Batman was thinking of when he had first met his partner and how small he was compared to now. He began to realize how much of a man and hero Robin was becoming while thinking of everything he had done throughout the years. Batman's memories were cut short when he felt a gloved hand touch his right shoulder and looked down to see Robin's teary blue eyes looking at him. He could tell that Robin was pretty much telling him to go so Batman turned around and began to walk to the door feeling Robin's fingers slowly release themselves from his shoulder. He looked at Robin one last time before he left the room and heard Robin say," You are the best mentor/dad a kid could ever have." Batman wanted to run back to Robin and hug him for what he said but knew that time was running out so he rushed to the entrance of the warehouse. When he ran outside he noticed Wonder Woman and many other heroes crying and was about to come up to them when all of a sudden the warehouse behind him exploded. Batman quickly turned around realizing that Robin might be gone and fought the urge to run into the building. He looked over at Martian Manhunter's niece and asked her, "Can u still sense his presence?" She looked at him and told him through tears," I could fell him a few minutes ago but then everything went black." Batman looked at her wide eyed realizing that if she could not feel his presence or mind he might be dead. Batman shook that thought out of his head and looked at Superman. He asked the man of steel," Can you use your x-ray vision on the building to scan for Robin's body?" Superman looked Batman in the eyes, nodded his head yes, and used his x-ray vision to scan the ruble for any bodies._

_Superman noticed a body in the ruble and when he began to focus realized that the utility belt he was looking at was Robin's. So he rushed forward and began to get the ruble off the body he was hoping was not his best friend's son. He fell to his knees and bowed his head when he could finally see that the body was the boy wonder's laying motionless infront of him like he was sleeping. Batman noticing the way Superman was acting rushed forward and almost fell when he felt all the blood rush out of him as he noticed his partner's still figure. The heroes saw the scene happening in front of them and their hearts broke realizing that the youngest member of the league and young justice was gone. Batman heard crying all around him and noticed Black Canary crying and being hugged by Green Arrow and Wonder Woman looking at him through teary eyes but he quickly looked away from her and focused on Superman. Superman felt Batman's gaze and told him," I can't believe he is gone Batman." _

_Batman began to pick up Robin's body like he was disgusted by what Superman was saying and began to glare at Superman saying,"I don't believe that this is Robin or that he is dead." Superman felt his heart break for his friend knowing that Batman was going through one of the stages of grief denial not accepting the fact that one of his loved ones was dead. So Superman ignored the bat glares he was getting from Batman and told him,"Batman, I know you are upset about losing Robin but don't do anything you will regret later." Batman looked at the man of steel and used his daddy bat glare shutting him up from saying anything else and turned to begin walking to the bat mobile wanting to rush home and analyize this body to see if it was his partner's right away. Superman watched as Batman walked away and used his superspeed to appear right in front of him and asked the dark knight looking into his eyes,"Why are you not believing that fact that he is gone and never coming back can't you accept that?" Batman broke the connection between Superman and looked at Robin's body feeling his heart break again and began to silently cry answering back Superman,"If you do not believe me when I say that this is not Robin then I guess the justice league does not need me anymore."_

_Superman was taken back by what Batman had just said and began to watch him to see if that was what he was going to do. Batman noticing Superman studying him, glared again, and growled at him,"Move or I will make you move and I don't want anymore calls because the justice league is dead to me." Superman looked hurt realizing the Batman's words were true and that he would go through with his threat. So he decided to let Batman go because he knew his friend was just hurting and would probably get over it and join the justice league again to avenge Robin's death. When Batman saw Superman move to the side so he could pass, he quickly passed the man of steel rushing to the bat mobile, and never turned back. Everyone watched in awe as Batman put Robin's body in the bat mobile and quickly driving away realizing that they would never see the dark knight again._

If anyone has any ideas I am open to suggestions. I am trying to figure out where I want to go from here and will not update until more than likely later on this week because I am busy with work and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been working weird hours at work and currently am going thru writer's block. So I won't be updating until at least this weekend. If I at least get fifteen reviews by tomorrow and the same person can't review many times. I might try to get over my writer's block sooner if not I won't update until this weekend sometime. For all the frequent readers what are some ideas that u have in your head involving possible things that could go on at the funeral. For those who love Charmed who do you think the trio only Robin sees is? Whoever guesses that right might make me decide to write a small chapter of the events that are coming up and some of the things will shock you.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Would anyone like for me to continue on? I am kind of stuck on the funeral scene so some ideas

would be greatly appreciated. I have also decided not to post another chapter until i get about

20 reviews and they can not be from the same person. Here is a preview for the next chapters

the funeral will happen and a mysterious person will meet some new people and discover some

new things about who they are. Something shocking will happen at the funeral that will make

everyone question many things they thought they knew. A person that lost their memory will

slowly recover it and will find love quickly. Some old evils will come back and face everyone and

some new help will change many things to come. So if anyone wants me to write and finish the

story review me and tell me why it would be good to finish the story and give me any ideas

you have for a funeral scene.


End file.
